Welcome to the World
by SaveMeFromInsanity
Summary: In the future, Futaba and Kou are married and are awaiting the birth of their first child.


A couple years after graduating University, Kou and Futaba married. Futaba Yoshioka became Futaba Mabuchi. It wasn't long after they had returned from their honeymoon when Futaba had began feeling sudden sickness. And after taking multiple pregnancy tests, it was official. Futaba and Kou going to be parents.

During this time, Aya had just proposed to Shuko. Shuko accepted, of course, and the two were to be married sometime next year. Touma was traveling the world with his band. Despite everything that happened between them in the past, he still remained on good terms with Futaba. Yuuri was still in school, pursuing her dreams of becoming a nurse. She and Uchimiya were still in a good relationship. Tanaka is still continuing his job as a teacher.

At the announcement of Futaba's pregnancy, all reactions were extremely positive. Aya, Yuuri, and Tanaka were all overjoyed. Shuko and Touma gave simple, yet meaningful words of congratulations. Even Kou's father, whom he had been distant with for the longest time, gave words of congratulations and blessings to the both of them.

As of now, Futaba was far along in her pregnancy, scheduled to deliver the baby in no less than two weeks. There were bumps in the road during the long nine months of her pregnancy, but they both stayed positive, knowing they would meet their baby very soon.

They never found out the gender of their child, as Futaba wanted to be surprised. Futaba wasn't even three months along yet when the two had already picked names. Futaba had picked the name Hiroki, if it were a boy. Kou had picked the name Mamiko, if it were a girl.

Right now, they are in their living room, seated on the carpet. The TV was turned on and Futaba's foot was propped on a cushion, receiving a foot massage from Kou.

"Only a couple more days," Futaba said, using one of her hands to rub her big belly.

Kou looked up from her foot and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

That night, they had went to bed like usual. However, Kou was eventually forced out of his dreams by Futaba, with panic written all over her face.

"Kou, my water broke," Futaba nearly shouted.

Kou shot up and ran to the other side of the bed. A quick look at Futaba, and Kou was already in the closest, throwing on anything he could find, no matter how ridiculous it looked.

He took Futaba's hand and carefully lead her down the stairs and into the car. Futaba groaned at the sudden pain she was feeling, and Kou used his extra hand to rub her back.

 _"This is crazy,"_ Futaba thought. According to the many pregnancy books she had read, only 10% of women have their water break naturally.

As soon as Kou had brought Futaba into the hospital and explained the situation, Futaba was immediately seated into a wheel chair and wheeled into a room. Kou quickly followed.

It wasn't long before the doctor had made his way into the delivery room, instructing for Futaba to spread her legs open.

Kou grabbed Futaba's hand before the nurse asked Futaba to begin pushing.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. and 10," the nurse finished. Futaba gasped and fell back onto the bed.

Kou looked to his left a little to see the shape of a head appear. He looked back to his wife, her face red with tears slowly falling down her face. Kou used his other hand to wipe them away, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She gave him a quick smile before the was instructed to push again.

After more pushes, the doctor pulled out the baby from Futaba. He held it up to his face, before turning to the pair of new parents, exclaiming, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mabuchi, you've just delivered your daughter!"

 _"Daughter.."_ Kou repeated the word in his head.

After their daughter was cleaned off and her information was written down, the nurses happily walked her over to Kou.

Kou slowly extended out his arms and reached for his daughter. Before he knew it, she was in his arms, looking up at him, and Kou had fell in love for the second time in his life. It was a different kind of love than the one he held for Futaba, but it was no less fierce or strong.

She had Futaba's big, golden eyes and her tiny nose. But the shock of black hair on her head was enough evidence that this was his daughter as well.

He rocked her back and forth slowly before making his way back to Futaba. Futaba, resting from the exhaustion, slowly opened her eyes and found her husband holding out their baby to her. She gave the biggest smile Kou had ever seen her wear, before taking her daughter into her arms.

This was their daughter. And for the next year, they would have endless nights of waking up to her wailing. Before they would know it, she would be starting school and Futaba would have to take her out to shop for clothes and supplies. They would be there to comfort her in her pain and congratulate her in her accomplishments. They would both tear up at her graduations, whether it be Kindergarten or high school. And soon, Kou would be walking his daughter down the aisle, when it seemed like she was only born yesterday.

A nurse happened to interrupt the moment with the question, "Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Mamiko," Futaba replied.

Kou gave another smile and looked down at his daughter. "Welcome to the world, Mamiko Mabuchi."

* * *

And soon enough, four years would pass by and Futaba and Kou would be repeating this process all over again. With their son, Hiroki Mabuchi.


End file.
